What I Love About You
by Emma Solo
Summary: A cute little story about what Han and Leia love most about each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Han and Leia list the things they love most about each other. Han's first than Leia's. _

_I really want to dedicate this to Fallon, who has sent me wonderful reviews on all of Han/Leia stories. Her reviews inspire be to keep going. I just can't thank her enough. I know Han's not really this mushy, but hey, it's my story so…yeah. _

_I do not own the epically awesome epic that is Star Wars. I'm not making any money off this, so boo hoo for me!_

What I Love About You

Han's pov

What I love about Leia, where do I begin? She's the most amazing woman in the galaxy. She's absolutely beautiful inside and out. I suppose I'll start with the outside, because as stunningly gorgeous as she is, I always save the best for last.

Her most amazing feature is her large brown eyes. Looking into her eyes is literally like looking down into her soul. When she's happy, they sparkle. When she's sad, they get glossy. When she's really pissed at me, they're filled with fire. When she's hopeful, they get almost two times bigger, and I really didn't think that was possible. It would really take me all day to list every emotion I see in her eyes.

She also has the softest brown hair that flows in waves down her back. I love running my fingers through it when we lay together after long days. We'll come home, be too tired to make love, and just lay there talking about meaningless little things. Eventually she'll fall asleep and I'll follow soon after.

I love her small petite body; how she seems so fragile-_seems_. Have you seen her shoot a blaster? She's got one good aim. I love how her small hand fits in mine like it was built to do so, and who knows, maybe it was.

As much as I tease her about it, I love how short she is. I feel like I can protect her since I'm so much bigger. Whenever she's in my arms she rests her head in just the right spot on my chest, my chin rests on the top of her head. Somehow we just fit together in countless ways.

I also love how she's light as a feather and easy to carry, because I like to carry her. I love to scoop her up in my arms when she least expects it. Force knows I'm gonna get too old to that someday, so might as well do it while I can.

The outside of Leia, as beautiful as it is, can't begin to compare to the inside.

I love her passion for what she believes in; the will to do what's right no matter the consequence. She never starts something she can't finish. Sometimes it can be her weakness, which is why I'm here to drag her out of the office when she won't leave on her own.

I love her sense of humor. At first it seems she doesn't have one, but when she called me a scruffy looking nerf herder I was honestly trying not to laugh. You gotta admit that's a pretty funny insult, or maybe it's just cause I love her and think she's cute.

Speaking of which; I love how she gets angry and stomps her foot at me when I call her cute. Honestly it just makes her even more adorable to me, but she doesn't need to know that.

I love her strength. Her small, petite form is very deceiving. She could probably take on the whole galaxy with her hands tied. Leia never ever backs down from an argument, especially when it's with me.

Most of all, I love Leia's heart. What more can I say? It's indescribable.

More than anything, I love that she loves me. Who would have thought, a princess and guy like me?

_Next Chapter is the companion piece in Leia's pov._


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of the stuff I wrote for Han was repeated by Leia, because…well great minds think alike! Yeah. _

What I Love About You

Leia's pov

I love each and everything about my scruffy looking scoundrel. How can I possibly list it all? I can only list my very favorite things about Han; otherwise, the list would never end. My love for him is infinite.

_Wait, you think I hated him? No, I never hated him, I was just frustrated._

He made me feel things I didn't understand, and it infuriated me that I didn't know what to do about it. I was always in control, until it came to him. Maybe that's one thing I like most about Han. I've finally learned to relax, and let him take control once in a while, and it feels good.

I love how he can make everything seem okay, even if it isn't. Han's not one to worry over anything too much. He goes with the flow of life, not really caring where it takes him.

I loved that he didn't care one bit that I was a princess. He acted like he was in it all for the money, and it may have been his motivation, but I knew there was more. When Luke was pulled under the water in the garbage chute, both Han and I were scared and he tried to help, but he didn't have to. For someone who said he didn't care, he sure acted like he did.

I love how I don't have to be anyone around him, just Leia. He's made me confident, that Leia is enough. I also love his protective nature. He's always there to take care of me, even when I don't really want him to.

I love standing on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck, and run my fingers through his thick hair as we kiss. I love how he kisses me. I know he must have had practice, because he's so good at it. I guess I don't mind, as long as he's mine now and forever.

I love how he holds me. Sometimes out of nowhere, he sneaks up behind me, and scoops me up as if I'm a feather. To him, I probably feel that way.

In the light of only a small bedside lamp, we'll lie at night, and I'll look into his deep hazel eyes. I love everything I see in his eyes. Sometimes they change color, depending on the light and his mood. They warmth of his eyes give me comfort, because I can see our love reflected in them.

I love how he never misses an opportunity to argue back. Sometimes I feel like people are afraid to talk back to me, but Han's never afraid to speak his mind. As much trouble as that tends to get us into, I love it nonetheless.

I love how he can add humor to the most seemingly terrible situations. With Han Solo, there is no such thing as being totally serious. It just doesn't exist.

The best part about loving Han, is that he knows I do, and I know he loves me too.


End file.
